John Price
John Kelvin Price (February 21st, 1933 - March 30th, 2009) was born in Shadow Valley California to Cassandra Price and Brad Price. His mother was an Avon Cosmetics Saleswoman, and his father was a makeup artist. Despite being a boy, John quickly learned about makeup growing up. After graduating High School, John worked at a beauty parlor applying makeup for $1 an hour. He began experimenting with cosmetics, and by the time he was 25 started selling his own homemade cosmetics at the beauty parlor he had worked in. He was given a raise to $1.50 per hour, and made $25 a month extra selling his cosmetics to the beauty parlor. Other beauty parlors in California took interest in his cosmetics, and by the time he was 27 years old he was making $65 a month on his cosmetics. It was around that time that he met Terrance Evans. Terrance was a millionaire, who was interested in investing in John's future. He helped John start his own company in exchange for 25% ownership. He gave John an investment of $100,000. John opened Price-K Cosmetics in 1963. It was then that he met his first wife, a fashion model named Angela Straton. Angela was the face of Price-K, and the two were seen everywhere. In 1968 he and Angela got married. At the time, his company was only worth half a million dollars. In 1971, John fired Angela as the face of the product, and found another model. By then his company was already worth $900,000. In 1972 John and Angela got divorced. John no longer loved his wife. In the Divorce, Angela stood to get half of everything John owned, including the company. Worried that his wife would own over a third of his company, he bought the 25% back from Terrance for $350,000. He then had his wife declared legally insane. Angela was placed in a mental institution for two years after that. In 1976 he found another new face for his line of products: Annie Reemer. Annie was a beautiful 20 year old girl with blonde hair, and a fabulous face. John and Annie dated, and in 1978 the two got married. In 1984 Annie left John, and took half of his money. John was furious. His company, now worth $10,000,000 remained 100% his however. In 1986, John's first wife commited suicide. It was later that year he saw a new model that he liked -- Aria Francone. John wanted to make Aria the new face of Price-K. But when she turned up pregnant with a baby girl, he threw her to the curb. He didn't want a daughter, and he didn't want Aria. Her beauty had faded due to weight gained by the pregnancy. By 1990 his company was worth $30,000,000. It had become one of the largest cosmetic companies in the world. John needed an heir to his fortune, and began dating Cybelle Holcolm the newest Face of Price-K. She retired in 1994 at the age of 30, and John and Cybelle got married. John made her sign a pre-nuptial agreement. When Cybelle could not get pregnant, John divorced her in 1997. In 1998, he was asked to take in his daughter, Sapphire Rose. But he saw her as nothing more than trailer trash. He told the social worker, and Sapphire herself that he didn't care what happened to her, and wanted nothing to do with her. By 2000, his company was worth $50,000,000. In 2004 he met Destiny Price. He felt that he had to have her because she was too beautiful. The two married a year later. It was that year that John's daughter came to him again asking for help. He refused her once more, and got a restraining order put out against her. He told her that if she tried to tell anyone that he was her father, that he'd blacklist her everywhere she went. In 2008, John finally had the son he always wanted. Destiny gave him Blaze Price. It was then that John started planning on divorcing Destiny. She had gained weight due to her pregnancy as well. He began paying Lilith Winchester to sleep with him after the death of her parents. John had no idea that Destiny had hired a private investigator to follow him. In 2009, he was among the first victims of Lilith Winchester. He was murdered, and his son was raised by his daughter. John was 76 years old, and was murdered less than half an hour before his wife. Category:MISTX2 Characters Category:MISTX0 Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:CEOs Category:Deceased Characters Category:MISTX2 VIctims Category:MISTX2 Victims